


A Date at Disney

by silentstardust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: As if Season 8 and Allurance didn’t happen, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bittersweet Ending, Cute, Cute Ending, Disney, Disney Rides, Disney World & Disneyland, Epcot, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentstardust/pseuds/silentstardust
Summary: After the war was over and life got back to normal, Lance forces Keith to go with him to Walt Disney World for a “bro day”. However Keith is distracted most of the time with something that he needs to get off his chest.The story spans multiple years as they come back to Disney again.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 17





	1. A Date at Disney

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written a few days before S8. I finally felt like it was time to post it here. It assumed that no ships happened and everyone lived. You may have read in on the Voltron Amino in December 2018.
> 
> It was originally written as two separate stories. Chapter one being one story. Chapters two and three being the sequel. I decided to keep them as one story and separating into chapters.

“Oh my god! This is amazing!” Lance was jumping up and down like a five year old in his blue t-shirt and jeans. He looked back to his groaning friend. 

“Ok. We’re here. Let’s go inside.” The raven haired was already regretting his decision to oblige what his Cuban friend requested of him. 

During their final battle Lance had simply asked, “When we save the world, no universe, I’m going to Disney World!”, just like those old football commercials would ask the star players after they won the super bowl. Keith had agreed to go but only if the brown haired boy would also listen to his selfish request. 

“No no no!” Lance repeated over and over. “We got to do this right. Come on a picture in front of the entrance.”

The raven haired agreed begrudgingly and stood next to Lance as the staff took their picture. 

“Come on Mullet. Smile. You’re at the happiest place on earth. No. The universe.” 

Keith sighed and smiled while the staff took their picture again. “Wouldn’t you have rather taken someone else?” 

The brunet cocked his head. “Like who?”

“I dunno. Allura? Maybe Hunk, Pidge. Anyone else.” 

“But I asked you. I wanted you to come with me.” Lance smiled and took his hand. “So we ya know. Don’t get lost.”

Keith felt his cheeks warm or maybe that was just the scalding hot Florida sun. Like seriously it was only 9am and he already felt sweaty in his red shirt which was starting to stick to him. 

Lance lead the two through a short tunnel and they were soon at Main street walking around. Tourists were all over the place and Keith found himself looking all over. He spotted a bronze statue of Walt Disney holding the hand of Mickey Mouse and he suddenly recalled that his friend was holding his own. 

Lance looked back to Keith and smiled. “We need a picture in front of the castle too. Please!”

Another sigh came from the raven’s lips. “Lance. It’s not going anywhere. We’re going to be late for our FastPass for Space Mountain if we have to stop every time to get a picture.”

The brunet pouted. “We’re not forming Voltron anymore. This isn’t a war. You don’t have to order me around.” 

Keith just pulled him with a slight tug towards Tomorrowland. He wasn’t trying to act like a leader anymore. It wasn’t his fault he was the responsible one while Lance just had his head in the clouds both literally and figuratively as the Cuban looked up admiring the sky. Lance has told Keith before their final battle that all he had ever wanted growing up in Cuba was to one day cross the Ocean and go to Disney World. And if he had lived to see the war over, that was the first thing he wanted to do. Keith had agreed to go but only if he too could be selfish and ask something of his friend. 

When they finally arrived to the line for the ride Keith stopped walking. “You can um let go of my hand now.”

“Oh right yeah.” The brown skinned boy did as he had been requested. “Well this will be nothing after piloting robot lions through real space.” He chuckled and a smile rose across the raven haired face as well. “That’s nice.”

“What?” Keith looked puzzled. 

“When you smile it looks good on you.”

Keith looked away blushing as he muttered. “I smile.” 

The Cuban smirked knowing that his friend wouldn’t see his expression back. They soon checked in their FastPasses and queued in line. 

A cute little alien girl and her mom were in front of them. After the war many aliens came to Earth both as refugees or as tourists. It seemed that from the fancy clothes, the fact that the kid was holding onto a Stitch plush, and scarfing down a Mickey ice cream that these two might be the latter. 

“I’ve been to real space.” The little blue alien girl said no Keith, admiring him. The mother not paying any attention and typing away on her communicator. 

“Oh?!” Lance looked at her with a fake surprised look on his face. “Have you now?”

She nodded quickly. “Yup. My mom and me are visiting from Axuria. Bet you don’t know where that is?”

“I sure don’t.” Lance smiled back. “You know we’ve been to space too. Lots of times.” He pointed to Keith. 

The little girl looked up at the raven haired who was barely paying attention to their conversation. “Oh. Is he your um... what do you call it in Earth language again??” She pondered until it hit her and her face lite up as she recalled the term. “Uh oh that’s right... boyfriend?” 

Keith’s face twisted back so fast in shock it was amazing he didn’t get whiplash. He looked right at Lance his heart racing at the term and his face warmed wondering how the Cuban would respond. 

“Oh no.” Lance patted her head. “You have it wrong. We’re just friends. Boys who are friends. Boyfriends are different.”

“I see.” She nodded. “Thanks for the Earth lesson. I will remember that.”

It was a good thing for Keith, that Lance had responded in such a way. He was so good with kids. Nothing like Keith ever would be a quick to catch on too, a quality he certainly admired in Lance. To hear that he thought of their pairing as friends gave the raven haired both a sense of happiness and sadness at the same time. But what did he expect? That’s all they were. 

“How many in your party?” An Altean girl was working the queue. It was obvious when the brunet responded “two” and that he didn’t spend a moment flirting with her that Lance had in deed certainly matured from his girl crazy youth. Or perhaps, Keith thought that he had finally been wrangled by Allura. “Line up in rows Five and Six.” She smiled. 

“All right the back! That’s where you feel the most G’s!!” Lance punched into the air. 

“I thought you’d never been here before.”

“I haven’t but we learned that at the Garrison. You know I’m not a complete idiot.”

“No. You’re not.” Keith smiled.

Lance grabbed his heart and fake acted like he was going to faint. “Geez Kogane. You and that smile will kill me.”

Ok, Keith thought, maybe he hadn’t fully matured. But this thing about his smile. That’s just Lance being Lance. It’s not like he was flirting with him. 

They got on the ride. It was completely jerky but really fun despite the fact that it didn’t go upside down. It was the first RollerCoaster Keith had ever been on and he didn’t know what to expect. The whole thing was in the dark and you could barely see the track. The entire ride he heard Lance screaming “whoohoo!” in his ear while Keith held on for dear life. Good thing this was the only one in the dark. 

“That was amazing!” The Cuban got out quickly and happily after the ride came to a stop. Keith got out slowly getting his stance back in place. “Oh come on Samurai. That was great wasn’t it?” 

“Space was less jerky on my ass.”

Lance laughed at that comment and grabbed onto the raven haired’s arm helping him up and out. “Come on. Let’s get lunch so you can sit down and recoup. Who knew you were such a baby.”

That wasn’t one he’d been called before. Keith certainly didn’t consider himself to be high maintenance. If he was he had no idea. “Fine. Let’s go.” He said with a sigh. The two walked til they got to Cosmic Ray’s and found a table. Lance insisted that he get them each lunch while he watched the table. Keith just sat watching the happy families. Some wearing matching Disney shirts, others in Mickey and Minnie ears. Thank god Lance didn’t ask for any of that and it would have been a straight no from Keith. 

Lance soon came with a tray of food. Two burgers and fries, drinks, and he grabbed condiments. “I dunno about you Mullet but I missed a big juicy burger. Don’t you dare tell Kaltencker.” He added as he stuffed it in making a yum sound, as he thoroughly enjoyed it. 

The raven haired chuckled. “I won’t.” And ate his too. He was right. It tasted liked the best burger he ever had. 

After finishing up and throwing out their trash, the two walked over to their next FastPass ride, Pirates of the Caribbean. Lance took Keith’s hand again as they managed their way through the crowd. “You know Kogane. We should get matching shirts.” He knew Lance would say that, “For like you know... the next time we come.” But Keith wasn’t expecting that. 

“Next time?” The raven haired cocked his head his bangs obscuring his vision. 

“Yeah!” The cuban responded with a smile. 

Keith felt a lump in his throat start to emerge. Lance was actually having a good time with him? He’d actually want to go back? “I’ll think about it.” He muttered. 

The two joined their place in the line. Lance sang “A Pirates Life” while they waited. He joked around with the kids talking pirate talk and using a lot of R’s. It made Keith laugh and smile and was pretty sure he caught a glimpse of the brunet watching him. 

“That Johnny Depp was a hottie back in his day.” Lance joked as they got off the ride. 

Keith was a bit stunned by his remark. “But he’s a guy?”

“Yeah I know. Female, Male, doesn’t matter. A hottie is a hottie.” The cuban winked at him. “So. We’ve been here a while now. What was it you wanted to tell me. You know your request?” 

That flustered Keith, the entire conversation did. Was now the right time to tell him? But they still had hours to go. “Not now. Later. After today.”

“Fine.” Lance pouted taking his hand again.

The two continued to explore all of the Magic Kingdom. They went on Aladdin’s Magic Carpets, Rode the Jungle Cruise, and queued in line for Splash Mountain, which had an hour and a half wait, in the sweltering Florida humidity. They got soaked but it felt much better than sweat. 

“Let’s go to the Haunted Mansion to cool down. It’s only an hour wait and a lot is inside and covered.” That was Lance’s suggestion and Keith was all but happy to agree. “You’re not scared of ghosts are you Samurai?” He teased as they waited. 

“Of course not.” He huffed. But that was a bit of a lie. Bigfoot, mothman, the yeti, those are real and you could lob off their heads. But ghosts? They can’t be killed with swords or bullets. “That’s crazy. Plus this is a ride.”

“Oh.” The brunet caught on. “Is the emo scared?”

“Am not!” Keith huffed and crossed his arms. 

But that wasn’t completely truth. They rode the ride together and when they got to the graveyard section, ghosts came out from behind the gravestones screaming loudly and abruptly. The first one frightened Keith and he grabbed onto Lance’s waist covering his eyes in his chest. 

“It’s ok Mullet. I’ll protect you.” Lance smiled caressing the raven locks of the man wrapped around him. “Nothing will hurt you.”

“I know they’re fake.” He mumbled into his chest. He could feel Lance’s rapid heartbeat. Was it always that fast Keith wondered? Or was he also a bit scared of the ghosts and acting tough? 

Keith finally looked up as they approached the exit to get off. An attendant smiled at them. “Cute.” She spoke softly under her breath as she saw Lance help him out. 

“He was scared.” He winked.

“No I wasn’t!”

“Tough luck. I’m telling everyone you cried at the Haunted Mansion.”

“I didn’t cry!!!”

Lance just laughed. “Sure, sure. Well then how about I trade you for my silence.”

Keith was still a bit flustered from yelling at him. “Like what?”

“Well as I see it we have time for one more ride, then dinner, then the fireworks.” He smiled wide. 

“And? I feel like there’s a catch here.” The raven haired shook his head. “So what is it?”

“We’re going on Small World.”

“No! Dear god. Anything but that!” Keith groaned covering his ears. “Do you want to traumatize me for life?”

“It’s that or I tell EVERYONE back at the Garrison how much of a wuss you were.” The brunet before him smirked wide. “So what’ll it be? Humiliation or Super Happy Fun time?”

There was no way Keith would let Lance ruin his reputation. “Fine! We’ll go on your stupid ride!”

“Yay!” Lance threw up his hands smiling wide. “Thank you! Now I can tell my family I rode the ride they always talked about.”

“Oh.” Keith calmed down some. “Why didn’t you say anything before if it was so important to you?”

“Well I didn’t think we’d have time and I wanted you to enjoy yourself too.” He smiled. 

Keith sighed. “Well for putting up with me on Haunted Mansion let’s go ride your ride.”

Lance took Keith’s hand again. “Thanks.” He said softly and walked them both to the line. It was only a ten minute wait so they practically walked on. The pair sat in the back with an elderly couple who kept smiling at them and telling them about how they came on this ride back when they were younger and still dating. 

“It’s a small world after all. It’s a small work after all. It’s a small world after all. It’s a small, small, world.” Kept being sung over and over on the intercom and the Cuban kept singing along to the song even though he’d never been on the ride. It was indeed very easy to pick up. “Come on you sing too.” He whispered into Keith’s ear. But he just looked away. 

“Party pooper. It’s a small world after all, it’s a small world...” he went back to singing. 

“Thanks.” Lance smiled as they exited the ride. “I actually have something to tell you. I made us a reservation for dinner. It’s on me.” He paused. “It’s my thanks for accompanying me all day. I was hoping with this trip we could become better friends. Not sure it worked but I definitely learned some things about you Kogane.”

“Like what?”

Lance chuckled. “That you’re scared of ghosts, children, and don’t do so well on RollerCoasters.” 

“I’m not scared of children.” He pouted and Lance took his hand again. 

“Come on let’s get some food in you Mr. Grumpy gills.”

“That’s from Finding Nemo.” Keith noted. 

“I love that you know that.” Lance smiled. “See something else I learned about you. You know Disney movies.”

Keith blushed but since Lance was pulling him toward the restaurant he didn’t notice. He took him to the Be Our Guest restaurant. Lance stated he wanted to get the “grey stuff” and hear the wait staff say when he asked if there were any good desserts to “Try the grey stuff it’s delicious.” 

“Plus I’m like the beauty, and you’re the beast. You know... cause you’re Galra.”

“I get it Lance.” Keith groaned. 

Lance paid the check and the two finished their drinks. “We should get going if we want to find good seats for the fireworks. I hear it’s best to get there at least an hour early and it’s just under an hour.”

Keith nodded and the two got up and left towards the front of the castle. The guide map said the best spots were in that location and he hoped to get a good seat. Keith wanted it for Lance. To end this day on a high. And for himself. Because after today, Lance would probably never want to see or talk to him ever again. 

***

“This is a great spot. Glad we got here early.” Lance sat down on the pavement as Keith followed his lead. They had found a step just feet from Cinderella’s castle and could see the skyline from there. “Well Samurai What was it you were going to request from me all day?”

The raven haired guy groaned and looked away. “I said not until the end of the day. It’ll just ruin it for you.” 

Lance tried to look at his face but with the sun already setting and it turned away, the task was proving difficult. “The day is practically over. We’re only waiting for the fireworks. Tell me now.” 

Keith said nothing but a slight grumble. The two sat in silence as the crowd continued to grow and the sky got darker and darker. 

“Fireworks in ten minutes. Fireworks in ten minutes.” An announcer’s voice as Minnie Mouse came on the loudspeaker. 

“C’mon mullet. What was this request you wanted. I’ve been waiting all da-“ before Lance could finish his sentence soft wet lips were pressed against his and he looked in shock at whose they belonged to. 

As the boys separated from their mouths Keith blushed a deep red and turned away. He knew Lance hated it. He didn’t have to see the expression he made to know that shocked the former blue Paladin to his core. “Told you it would ruin your day.” He mumbled not fully caring if the guy heard him or not. 

But what happened next shocked Keith even more. He felt a hand caress the back of his neck and comb the back of his long ebony locks. The hand turned him back towards Lance’s face and the guy spoke in a deeper voice than Keith had ever heard before. “It made today even better.” The man he loved leaned in and pressed his lips back onto his own and they shared a much deeper kiss. 

Keith could have sworn it lasted that full ten minutes as the fireworks started up and the brunet pulled back, pressing their foreheads together. The raven haired looked directly into his beloved’s azure eyes, he had seen them thousands of times but never this close and he swore they glistened, although it could have just been the light of the fireworks. 

“I thought you didn’t want to spend eternity with me. So I admit I’m slightly confused.” 

“I thought you liked Allura. So I’m also slightly confused.”

The two just laughed. They were both so wrong. Both idiots. Fools in love. 

“Keith.” When Lance’s voice said his name he thought his heart might leap out of his chest. Keith was used to many nicknames by his this man but rarely ever his own name. “I always liked you. You were my rival. And then my friend. And now...”

“And now?” Keith repeated looking at him as if they would lunge back into a full make out session at any minute. 

“Ewww get a room!” A little boy wearing a Buzz Lightyear shirt and Mickey ears disrupted their conversation. Lance turned quickly at him and the mood was gone. 

“Oh yeah well...” he took Keith’s hand into his own. “Me and my boyfriend want to watch the fireworks. Ok.”

“But you aren’t watching the fireworks.” The kid laughed, clearly making a valid point. 

Lance stuck his tongue out at him and they both laughed. That certainly calmed Keith down some. He could feel his heart beating ever since the brunet called him his “boyfriend”. 

As the kid ran back to his moms, Lance turned back to look at an already flustered Keith. “What’s wrong?” He smiled, the raven haired was always weak to that smile. 

Keith answered his face still red and his heart still beating rapidly. “B...b...boyfriend?” 

The Cuban scratched the back of his neck. “Well yeah if you want to be. I mean I said before you’re like the future. I was hoping you’d want to be in mine.”

As Lance dropped his hand down the raven haired took each one of his beloved’s in his own. He looked up his face slightly pink although it wasn’t obvious with the fireworks. “Yes. I’ll be your boyfriend.” He smiled. 

The two both leaned back in this time with an even deeper, hungrier kiss as the fireworks had their finale. 

***

Lance swung their conjoined hands back and forth as they walked to the exit with all the other tourists. “Next we need to go to the Wizarding World Of Harry Potter while we’re here.” 

“I said I was only going to Disney.” Keith groaned. 

“Oh c’mon boyfriend. Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about riding around on a broom playing Quidditch.” He started to joke around like he was riding a broom. 

“I’m starting to regret my decision now.” 

“You know you love me.” Lance wrapped his arm around Keith’s neck and gave him a quick kiss. 

“Yeah. You’re stuck with me.” He chuckled. “I love you Lance.”

“I love you too mullet.”

Keith groaned. “My name is Keith.”

Lance smiled. “Of course, babe.”

“Is that a new nickname for me?”

“You don’t like it?” Lance looked at him waiting for an answer. 

Keith smiled. “I guess I’ll take it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote a big chunk of this while standing in line for rides in 2018 at the actual park


	2. A Date at Disney Again

Keith was looking up at the big huge metallic ball as his boyfriend escorted the two of them into Epcot, one of the Disney parks. “I can’t believe they built this in the twentieth century.” He said in awe. 

“Nineteen eighty two.” Lance smiled quite proud of himself that he looked that up prior to the two coming there today. “But they had to renovate it after the war.”

“Oh.” The raven haired voice was just a subtle response. 

The whole conversation was too gloomy and the Cuban interjected. “Hey! So let’s get a picture then.” 

Keith nodded and Lance ran over to one of the photographers asking if they’d get their picture. It had been a year since they were at Disney and this time the raven had caved and was wearing a matching shirt, just like his boyfriend wanted. He had ordered them special on Etsy or something. Keith’s shirt was red and said “I’m a Pretty Princess” and Lance’s shirt was blue and said, “I’m his Prince”. He had begrudgingly wore the shirt but honestly he’d never tell his boyfriend but he found it rather cute. 

“Ok. She’s gonna take our picture babe.” The brunet took his boyfriend’s hand and pulled him into position, wrapping his arm around Keith’s waist. 

“Say cheese.” The photographer girl smiled as Keith did and Lance kissed his cheek. “Oh. That was adorable.”

Lance ran back over to her to get the info for the photo as he left his blushing boyfriend standing there. “What’s wrong?” Lance said to him as he ran back and took his hand. 

“You know I’m not big into PDA.” He groaned. 

“I know.” The brunet sighed. “But you’ve been on Daibazaal for a whole month since you saw me last and I missed you.”

Keith felt bad. It had been a while with him commuting from his home planet of Earth and to his mother’s planet and back again to see his boyfriend. “You’re right. I missed you too.” 

A spark gleamed in Lance’s eyes. “Enough to kiss in public?”

The raven just nodded as a slight pinkness was still radiating from his cheeks. He saw his boyfriend get closer and wrapped one hand behind his neck threading his ebony locks in his fingers. Keith instinctively closed his eyes. He knew what Lance wanted and he wanted it too, as he felt their lips press together. The kiss was short and sweet but not being together for over a month made it feel all the more enticing. 

“So...” Lance smiled as the two separated and looked at each other. “Where to first, Princess?” 

Keith didn’t even flinch at the nickname. He was still on a slight high from their kiss just moments before. “We’re riding that first.” 

“The ball?” The cuban cocked his head. 

“Yeah its a ride. Our FastPass for it is right now.”

“Well then let’s go.” Lance smiled and intertwined their fingers as they walked. There were a lot of people but not as many as when they went to the Magic Kingdom a year ago. It just so happened that when he decided to take his boyfriend back a year later, that Epcot was having their yearly Food and Wine festival, to which he thought it was the perfect time to bring him. 

The two queued up in the line after showing their FastPasses, as it was so popular even the fast method had a bit of a line. Who would have thought that such a simple ride was so popular? Keith looked around at the families. There were a lot of Alien races in line for this one. It had become quite popular with the tourists from other planets because the ride taught “Earth History”. 

“Babe.” Lance’s voice was close to his boyfriend’s ear as he wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist from behind. 

“Hmm?” The raven haired responded subtly but he felt comfortable being this close. 

“Do you love me?” He purred. 

“That’s a stupid question.” Keith chuckled. “Of course I do.”

“Good.” The brunet pushed his boyfriend’s hair giving him a quick kiss on the back of his neck. 

“Enough Lance!” He blushed. “We’re about to get on.”

Keith noticed they were being watched by the Altean girl directing them onto the ride. He wasn’t sure if it was because of their public display of affection or if it was just to direct them onto the ride. Either way Keith got on first and his boyfriend sat beside him, not leaving them much space as he put his arm behind him. 

“It’s not that kind of ride.” The raven haired groaned, as the ride started going into a dark tunnel. 

Lance turned and took Keith’s chin in his hand. “Don’t care.” He leaned in and kissed him. Knowing they were all alone and in the dark, Lance knew his boyfriend wouldn’t object. He pulled him closer pushing their lips apart and slipping his tongue in. 

Keith let his boyfriend take over the kiss completely. He opened his mouth more letting their tongues caress. 

“I ... love you ... Keith.” The brunet smiled as they separated from their kiss, still trying to catch his breath. 

The raven smiled. “I love you too Lance.”

It was hard to see his smile in the dark but Lance kissed him again for just a brief moment and felt the said smile on his lips. 

Keith put his head on Lance’s shoulder as they now actually started to pay attention to the ride. 

“That was my favorite ride.” The cuban smiled wide as he got off and took his boyfriend’s hand helping him out. 

Keith groaned. “It’s only the first ride we rode today.”

A smile rose across Lance’s face. “Yeah But I got to make out with my boyfriend. So it immediately goes to the top of the list.” 

“Idiot.” The raven haired play pushed him as they walked out and back into the Florida sun. 

As they walked to their next destination Lance spotted some Mickey and Minnie ears and dragged the two of them over to the cart. “Look babe, they have rainbow ones.”

“Absolutely not! I’m wearing the shirt. This is gay enough.”

A pout arose on his boyfriend’s face. “Pwease?” 

But Keith was always weak to Lance’s emotional states and he knew it and exploited them against him. “Fine.”

“Yay!” The brunet acted like a child grabbing the one rainbow Minnie ears and a regular Mickey ears. He paid and put the Mickey ears on himself and the rainbow ones on Keith. 

“Why am I the only one with the Minnie ears?” Keith groaned seeing himself in the mirror at the cart stand. 

“Because you’re my Pretty Princess.” Lance walked them both to their next ride swinging their arms. He couldn’t say everything was going according to his plans but it was working out pretty well. He knew that his boyfriend just needed to get out of his shell, and he could feel it more so when he hadn’t seen him in a while. 

They ended up having to wait a full 45 minutes to get onto Soarin’ as they were unable to get a FastPass for that one. At least the line was completely inside with a running air conditioner so the wait wasn’t that bad. The two spent a lot of time catching up, with Lance talking about his family and the farm and Keith talking about all the work he was doing. Being on two different planets at times was rough for the couple but they had rented an apartment so that when they were both earthbound they could stay together. 

“How’s Cosmo doing?” Lance asked as they almost got to the front of the line. 

Keith smiled. “Great. He really liked the rabbit toy you gave him. Destroyed it in a week though. But that’s not a bad thing.”

“Why?”

“I had to listen to that damn squeaker over and over again. It was annoying.” 

Lance laughed. “I’ll be sure to get him another one then. Just to annoy you.” 

The raven haired actually chuckled to that and didn’t respond as they were soon escorted onto the ride. They each had to take their Mickey and Minnie ears off, and it tugged at Keith’s hair messing it up as he did. 

The ride wasn’t fast but it was still fun and very peaceful. It was a nice compromise from the other ride they were going to do later that was more intense. Once it commenced Keith grabbed his ears and put them back on as Lance did the same. 

“Hehe.” A giggle came out of the cuban’s mouth. 

“What?”

“You’re adorable babe.” 

“Whatever.” The raven turned away to hide his flushed face and let his boyfriend escort him out of the ride. 

They made their way out and went over to Test Track. Both had decided not to ride Mission Space or the Guardians of the Galaxy ride this time around, they had enough of their adventures in space and preferred to ride things that did not remind them of that chapter of their lives. 

They also didn’t have a FastPass for Test Track so the line was ridiculously long, one hour and twenty minutes. 

When they got closer to the front of the line, Lance took the Minnie ears off of his boyfriend’s head and combed his hair with his fingers. “You can’t have these on babe. How about you tie up that mullet of yours too. I overheard some girls talking about it their hair on this ride.”

“But I don’t have a hair tie.” 

The brunet smiled and put his hand in his left jeans pocket. He pulled out a red hair band. “Ta-da! Now turn around.”

Keith did as his boyfriend instructed and felt his hair being tied into a ponytail. “What else do you have in that pocket.” He giggled and looked back at him smiling. 

“Secret.” Lance smiled. 

“Oh really?” The raven wrapped his arms around the brunet’s neck with a smirk, forgetting that they were in public and looking into his azure eyes. 

“Yeah really.” His boyfriend wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Ah hem! Ah hem!” A male Arusian pulled on Lance’s pants stopping them both in their tracks. “Two I’m assuming?” He was working the line and asking how many riders. 

Keith blushed as Lance responded in agreement to the little alien’s assumption. 

“Go to line 15 please.” The Arusian instructed them and Lance lead Keith by the hand to their destination. 

Test Track was a lot of fun for the pair. Keith grabbed onto his boyfriend when the ride jerked a little. “Just like your driving.” Lance had noted, playing up the gays can’t drive joke. But when they got to the part of the ride where it sped up and was outside, the cuban put his hands up in the air yelling “Whoo hoo!” And Keith just held onto him tighter as his ponytail whipped back and forth in the wind. 

“See. Good thing we tied you up.” Lance smiled as he helped his boyfriend out of the ride and handed him back his Minnie ears and he put his on as well. “I love these rides that make you hold onto me tight.”

Keith blushed. “Yeah, Whatever.” 

Lance just smiled. “Let’s get some food in you my pouty Princess.”

They went to the Electric Umbrella where they each got a cheeseburger and French fries. The brunet reminded his boyfriend to save room for dinner later as they were there for the food festival. 

After they ate, the two went to The Seas with Nemo & Friends. Lance acted like a little kid every time they saw a shark in the aquarium and spouted all kinds of random facts about the different kinds of sharks they saw. 

“I love you.” Keith smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“Even as I geek out about sharks?”

“Yup.” He smiled. 

Lance smiled too and lead them to a bench to sit down and watch the sea life. He put his head on Keith’s shoulder. “Reminds me of when Hunk and I were on that planet with the mermaids.”

Keith groaned. “I know I know. You wanted to date a mermaid.”

“Only if I couldn’t have you.” The brunet added watching the fish still. 

“Smooth.”

“I try to be.” Lance chuckled and sat back up. He then stood and pulled his boyfriend onto his feet. “Come on we should probably go. I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh?” Keith smiled going with him. 

They both left the aquarium and headed back into the sweltering Florida sun. It was about 3pm by then and they weren’t able to get any FastPasses, so the raven didn’t know where he was being dragged to. Lance took them to the World Showcase where all the different countries were. 

“It’s sad that some of these countries don’t even exist anymore.” He noted. 

Keith simply nodded. Between the war and the Galra taking over, a lot of countries lost some of their architecture and many famous landmarks. It was amazing that they still had Epcot to show them what some of them used to look like. At least many of them were attempting to rebuild. 

“Where are we going?” The raven haired finally asked. 

His boyfriend smirked. “To Norway.”

Norway? Keith racked his brain. What was in Norway? He thought of all the Disney movies too and then it hit him. “You’re making me go on the Frozen ride?!”

“Let it go! Let it go!” Lance started singing the song swinging their arms. 

Keith groaned but then smiled. He actually did like Frozen and his boyfriend must have remembered him singing under his breath “For the First Time in Forever” while cleaning their apartment. Wow he really was gay. “Fine.” He groaned 

The cuban looked at him with a smile. “You know you want to ride it. Don’t lie.” 

“No!”

“Hmm sure babe. You’ll be singing in no time.”

It wasn’t completely a lie. They waited a little under an hour for the ride. Lance was starting to become strangely quiet off and on which Keith found was rather uncharacteristic of his boyfriend. 

The ride was in the dark in boats but it was much less annoying than the year before when they rode “Small World”. Lance often caught his raven haired boyfriend singing to the songs when he thought no one was looking. 

“That was fun right?” Lance took Keith’s hand and kissed the back of it. 

His boyfriend groaned but then smiled. “Yeah I guess.”

“You loved it. You were singing, I heard you.” 

“Whatever.” Keith smiled as he looked away. 

Lance lead the two of them around the rest of the countries. They stopped off in America to get a funnel cake but when they went to find a spot to sit there were none. So they kept walking until they saw some spaces to sit on a flat stone wall in the Japan complex, where others were doing the same. “Let’s sit here and eat it.” The brunet advised sitting down on the ledge while his boyfriend followed suit. 

“Kind of weird to be eating an American dessert in Japan.”

Lance just shrugged as he watched Keith’s face lite up when he ate the sweetness of the funnel cake. “Good?” He asked with a smile. 

A huge grin was on the raven’s face. “Delicious. I’ve always wanted to try one.” 

“Gasp! You’ve never had one before?” The cuban made an overly dramatic sound to what he was hearing. 

Keith shook his head and kept eating it. 

“You continue to surprise me babe.” 

After finishing up the funnel cake, the two stopped by the bathroom to get all the powdered sugar off of themselves. They then walked around Japan admiring all the anime merchandise and snacks. The two even played around with the katanas before they got in trouble, and were told to put them back, to which they ran off to continue to walk around the other countries. 

“The sun is starting to set.” Keith noted as they continued to walk but his boyfriend was uncharacteristically quiet again. 

Lance could feel his heart racing as they walked over to France. He had practiced this many times in his head, but now it was real. 

“Everything ok?” His boyfriend squeezed his hand a little looking at him. 

The brunet stopped in his tracks, with a gulp, and started to talk. “You know they used to say that Paris was the city of love.”

Keith nodded. “Yeah I remember hearing that in school or something.”

Lance turned and faced him. He took both of Keith’s hands in his own and looked at him. “Babe, we’ve gone through so much together. I never thought we’d ever end up here.” 

The raven nodded, not sure where he was going with this. 

He then bent down on one knee looking up at him. “It was always you Keith. You were my bonding moment. My past, present, and future.” Lance pulled out a ring from his pocket with a small ruby on it. “Will you be mine forever?” 

Keith blushed a color almost as red as his ring. He looked around at all the people staring. “Get up Lance! People are looking.”

The brunet pouted and got up. “Is that a no?”

Some people walked away realizing they were being a nuisance. A few others waited to see the blushing boy’s response. 

Keith was still bright red. “No... I mean it’s not a no...”

“Is it a yes then?” 

He nodded his head letting his blush subside a little and looked down, the ebony hair covering his face, and a soft sound came from his lips. “Yes.” 

“Yes?” Lance asked again to reaffirm what he thought he heard and took his boyfriend’s left hand. 

Keith looked up his cheeks still rosy and a smile was on his face. “Yes, I will marry you.” 

“He said Yes!” Lance proudly said out loud for all the on lookers to hear. The small crowd clapped and a few cheered. “He said yes!” He repeated again which calmed the cuban’s racing heart beat down, but only made Keith blush even more. He then slipped the ring onto his now fiancé’s left ring finger. “It fits.”

The raved looked down at his finger. He couldn’t believe it. Lance has proposed. They were now engaged. There were so many things to consider now. 

“Yup. He said yes. I’m thinking a Valentine’s wedding perhaps.” The brunet was on the phone. 

“Lance!” Keith tried grabbing the phone away. “Who are you talking to?!”

“Hunk. Who will tell Pidge. Who will tell Matt. Who will tell Shiro and etc etc etc.” His fiancé smiled while he teased him. 

“Why?!” The blushing boy pulled himself into Lance’s chest hiding his face from view. 

The brunet wrapped his arms around his fiancé’s body, hugging him close. After he felt him calm down, he grabbed Keith’s chin and angled it to look at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Lance.” Keith smiled and closed his eyes as his fiancé leaned in sweeping their lips past each other in a tease. “Mean.” He pouted when nothing happened. 

Lance smirked and as they put their lips together once again, shared a deeper, more sensual kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The funnel cake part is a real story. When I was in elementary school one time my mom and I couldn’t find a place to sit so we walked all the way to Japan. I’ve done it every time since with friends, family, and last time in 2019 for my Birthday. My plan always was one day to do it with my future SO but I guess that’s why Klance did it instead.


	3. Epilogue

Lance smiled and jumped like a little kid as they went into the Magic Kingdom park. “It feels like forever since we were here last.”

Keith groaned. “Lance. We’ve been here more times than I can count.” The raven haired started to count on his fingers for each instance as he said them. “We came here for our first date, we went to Epcot when you proposed, we came here on our honeymoon, and now...”

“And now...” the brunet smiled taking his spouse’s hands in his own looking into his eyes. 

“Daddy up! Up!” Both were caught off guard and suddenly looked down. 

“You want Daddy to put you on his shoulders Laith?” Lance bent down to get lower to his toddler son. 

“Oh no no!” Keith immediately shot that down. “We’re renting a stroller.” 

“Mama is overprotective.” He chuckled. 

“Well one of us has to be!” His spouse jumped at that. 

After renting the stroller, the three went into the park together as Lance pushed it and Keith walked beside them. “Look Laith. This is where Daddy and Mama first fell in love.”

“Well not exactly.” The raven haired said under his breath. 

The cuban raised an eyebrow to that. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean... well...” his spouse scratched the back of his neck. “I fell for you long before we went to Disney.” 

Lance wrapped his arm around Keith’s waist pulling him closer. “Tell me more.” His voice deep near his ear. 

“Idiot!” He blushed. 

“But you love this idiot.” The brunet smiled large and gave him a kiss. 

Keith smiled back as they looked at each other. “In this and in every reality.”


End file.
